The Thing That Should Not be
by ClancyBaggins
Summary: A rare occurrence has happened and an accidental admission from Dean will change Sam more than anyone ever thought possible. Transformed!Girl!Sam Guilty!Dean
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Dean, Sam, Bobby, Cas, John, any of the cities, any of the characters, any of the attacks, any episodes, or anything like that. I own the plot, though, so please don't steal it. I worked hard to come up with it! (Really, I did.) Thanks again!

Dean was getting frantic as he pushed the call button on his phone for the fifth time in two minutes. Sam isn't answering his phone and he promised Dean that he would be back two hours ago. The phone rang and ended on Sam's voicemail again. Sam and Dean had been on a real easy and simple ghost haunting in this little Maine town for two days. Sam had gone out for food and hasn't come back yet.

"Dammit Sammy" Dean grumbled as he lunged off of the bed he was sitting on. He walked to the little motel fridge for a beer cursing Sam again as he hit dial. He sat back on his motel uncomfortable style bed and drank for his bottle as he listened to Sam's voice telling him to leave a voice message. He flipped shut his phone and threw it a bit away from him on the bed with angst and pinched the bridge of his nose.

There was a knock at the door and Dean looked up to the door and sighed in relief. He recognised it as Sam's knock. He got of the bed in a way that made his body seem heavier than believable and crossed the room to the door. He put his beer bottle on the little kitchen bench as he went.

"Dammit Sammy, What took you?" he said loudly enough for Sam to hear him through the door as he turned the knob. But it wasn't Sam. Dean had been looking at the height that Sam's face would be if it had been Sam and had to look down to see a teenage girl looking up at him with a sad expression and puppy dog eyes that was oddly familiar to Dean.

"Dean..." she said in a miserable voice. Dean looked down at her, raised his right eyebrow, pursed his lips and moved into a defensive stance before talking to her.

"Yeah?" he enquired.

"It's me" she said while giving him the same puppy dog look he recognised as the one of Sam's face when he needed his help.

"Sam?" Dean questioned as he raised his other eyebrow at her.

"Yeah" She said lowering her head and avoiding his gaze. Dean moved back out of the door way and let Sam in. Watching her or him or whatever as she moved to sit on the end of Sam's single bed, looking down and dragging her feet.

Dean shut the door and grabbed his beer off of the counter and moved over to sit on his bed looking at her. He nursed his beer in both hands as he slouched on his bed still staring at Sam. She looked up in Dean's direction with the puppy dog eyes.

"Dean? What do you think?"

"Uh, Sam...You're a pretty girl"

"Dude, stop staring at me" She said and she lost the puppy dog eyes and furrowed her eyebrows in anger.

"What the hell happened?" Dean said trying not to laugh at the exact seventeen year old, girl version of his little brother.

"I dunno, I was driving back here with your cheeseburger and then the next thing I know I was parked in the car on the side of a road like this" She said as she got off the end of the bed, walked over to the fridge, grabbed a beer and walked back to sit on the side of Sam's bed facing Dean.

Dean laughed at how weird it was to see a teenage girl speaking, acting and even moving like Sam.

"What's funny about this Dean?" She exclaimed, "I'm a girl!"

"Nothing, sorry Sammy but I think you're under age" Dean said as he snatched the beer bottle out of her hand as she had only just taken the cap off. "So, thinking witches maybe?" Dean said as he walked to put Sam's drink back in the fridge trying to change Sam's mood but just leaving Sam with her mouth open and hands in mid air.

**Let me know what you think and if it's worth a chapter two**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own supernatural or the brothers in supernatural.

Author note: Thank you so much to everybody that commented. I was so nervous about posting the first chapter and your reviews meant so much to me and I hope you all love the second chapter

Dean looked down the bar for the bartender as soon as he flipped his phone shut. The cute brunette bartender was pouring a round of shots for a group of young men, more than one of them whom had to have had a fake ID. Dean did a quick survey of the bar again and saw that this only bar in the small town hadn't gained or lost any patronage in the last ten minutes since Sam had called the first time.

The bartender spotted Dean with an empty glass and made her way along the bar toward him, "want a top up?"

"Top me up, sugar" Dean replied and shot her the best 'Dean Winchester smile' he could.

"In case your thinking of trying something, I don't get paid to be hit on" she smirked at him as she filled his glass.

"Think of it as an added bonus then"

She looked up at Dean with her light brown eyes and laughed before asking, "What brings you to my bar?"

"I'm investigating some strange occurrences around town; do you know anything about that?" Dean lied smoothly. He was searching for signs that might lead to information about Sam; who was forced to stay back at the motel and research since he was now four years off being able to enter a bar legally.

"Not that I've heard of, it's a quiet normal town. Are you an officer?" She gave him a look that Dean recognised as suspicion and her being a little freaked out by the question mixed.

"Something like that" he sighed as his phone started ringing on the bench in front of him. He flipped open his phone and the caller ID announced it was his 'brother' calling again.

He pushed the little green answering button and put the phone to his ear. "I'll be back soon, Samantha"

"Don't call me Samantha!" came a girls voice from over the line that startled Dean for a second before he had to bite his cheek to stop from laughing.

"Make sure you get to bed nice and early princess, don't bags under your eyes tomorrow morning" Dean joked before shutting his phone and hanging up on Sam for the third time tonight.

Dean chuckled and looked up to see the bartender with a smile on her face. A smile he recognised as the girl 'Aww' smile.

"Your daughter?" she asked as her smile grew a little at the thought of how sweet a father the man in front of her was.

"My little brother" He said taking a drink from his glass.

"Cute, how old?" Watching as Dean winched a little from his strong drink

"Twenty-five" he answered shortly while shaking his head a little at the thought of his brother turned seventeen year old sister.

The smile on the bartender vanished and was replaced with her biting her lower lip as her eyebrows furrowed at the thought of the way Dean addressed his twenty-five year old brother. Dean watched in disappointment as she made an excuse to go to the opposite end of the bar.

Dean's phone rang and vibrated on the bench again and without having to check the caller ID, Dean answered and bought the phone to his ear and said, "Ok, heading out now, alright Sammy?"

"What?" answered a confused and deadly monotonous voice.

"Cas?"

"Who else would I be?" answered Cas's confused voice.

"Never mind, what's up Cas?" Dean sighed as he swallowed the last of his drink

"Where are you?"

Dean sighed knowing the angel would come as soon as he told him where he was. It's not that he didn't like Cas; he just knew that Cas would have some form of hunt and Dean was in no position for a hunt. Not with his partner and brother being incapacitated the way he was.

Dean put money on the bar for his drinks, took one last look at the back of the bartender and left the bar. He got into the Impala that was parked nearly directly in front of the bars entrance and told Cas where he was.

**

Sam heard the sound of Metallica and the Impalas engine pull into the park in front of the motel room and went to the door to unlock the door for Dean. Dean entered and so did the scent of cigarettes and bourbon, the smell of the bar. A bar that Sam felt he should have been allowed to go to, he was twenty-five even if he was in the body of a seventeen year old.

"Hey there Samantha, how's the research going?"

"Slow, there have been no weird deaths or animals found dead or anything at all in this town" Sam said as he shut the door behind his older brother and followed him to the two single beds next to each other.

"Is there really nothing or did you skip research to invite your boyfriend over for a make-out session?" Dean said as he took off his shoes, "Seriously, do I have to check the closet for a guy?"

"Not funny Dean" Sam pouted, he wondered how long before Dean would get tired of the jokes and lay off.

"Your skin looks nice, you been giving yourself a little facial while I was gone?" He wouldn't be getting tired of the jokes anytime soon Sam realised.

"Bite me"

"So not witches. What else could do this?" dean said trying to put on a serious face to stop him from laughing.

"I have an idea" Cas said from very close behind Dean causing him to jump and curse under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters for disclaimers**

**Author Note: Thanks to everyone for reading and let me know what you think of the new chapter/s**

"Jesus Cas, we've talked about this" dean said shaking his head at the blue eyed angel as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth

"I am sorry" the angel apologised to Dean even though his eyes were fixed on Sam. Who was looking back and forth between Dean and Castiel feeling as though they didn't care about his predicament.

"What's your idea? Sam addressed Castiel with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

"A demon has a ascended to heaven"

"They can do that?" dean asked with a mouth full of toothpaste

"When they regain their humanity and repent for their misdeeds, yes" Castiel answered with eyes still fixed on Sam, who was getting nervous under Cas's unblinking gaze.

"So what does that mean for us?" Dean asked as he cleaned his tooth brush with the tap water.

Dean heard Sam clear his throat and that was the signal for the other brother to pay closer attention. Dean walked out of the bathroom and noticed the tension between Cas and his younger brother. Sam was sitting on the bed looking at Castiel who was standing oddly close to Sam's bed staring at Sam without blinking. Sam had grown long brown bangs as a girl and Dean could see lines on her forehead as her blue eyes flickered to Dean and back at Castiel with the slightest nudge of her head in Cas's direction.

"Cas, you alright?" Dean asked as he unconsciously placed himself a little more in front of Sam. Dean loved Cas nearly as much as he loved Sam but he still had a lifetime programming of subconscious and conscious actions to protect Sam from anyone and everyone.

"Sam...You look different" Cas said as he diverted his eyes away from Sam to Dean for the first time since he entered the room. His eyes moved back and forth between the Winchester siblings as he noticed the curious looks on their faces, "What is wrong?"

"You feeling okay Cas?" Dean enquired as he eyed his friend.

"Yes" he answered shortly

Sam cleared his throat again and Dean backed off from in front of Sam and sat on his bed.

"So what does a demon going to heaven mean to us?" Dean asked for a second time and this time he had Cas's attention.

"When a demon repents and goes to heaven is a rare occurrence and God decreed centuries ago that when this happened it was to be celebrated"

"So we're having a party?" Sam said with too much excitement and incurred a look from Dean

"It was made that people who witnessed the event would get a small want granted"

"And?" dean encouraged

"Sam is a girl"

Sam sighed, "Cas, we know that already"

"Wait your saying that Sam being a girl was someone's small grant?" Dean asked

"Yes" Cas answered shortly again.

"But who-"

"Dean" Cas said as he cut Sam off pre-empting that he was asking who would wish that.

"What? Hey, Sammy I didn't" Dean said to his brother

"You said, 'I hope Sam brings home a girl along with that food'" Castiel informed

Dean said this as a joke when he was flicking through TV channels on the limited channels the motel had when Sam had gone for food. He didn't mean it seriously.

"Deeean!" Sam whined

"How do we fix this?" Dean asked being swallowed by guilt

"We must restore a demons humanity to reverse this before Sam reverts into a seventeen year old girl and loses himself"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything connected to Supernatural but I do computer to post with

Sam shifted her feet outside the house of a girl who was about the age of Sam as he currently was. Sam looked back over her shoulder to see Dean giving her an encouraging double thumbs up.

Sam was so angry at Dean right now, not only was this Deans fault but now he was doing all the work to fix this himself. He'd found out about how to restore a demons humanity, he'd found the one person in town who could help them and where they were and now Sam had to talk to her about it.

He knocked on the door and took a step away from the door waiting for it to be opened. A squat middle aged mother type with brown mousy hair opened the door.

"Yes, darling?" she cooed to Sam

"Hi, I'm Sam, I was supposed to be meeting Amy" Sam lied as he acted the teenage girl part.

"Oh sure Sam, Amy is in her room up the stairs to the right", she told Sam as she stepped aside to let her in. Sam glanced back at Dean's encouraging thumbs up in the Impala one last time. "Do you go to school with Amy?" Amy's mother asked as she shut the door but Sam just nodded and ran up the stairs holding her new mini skirt down; Sam realised that he shouldn't have listened to Dean's advice and brought new, teenage girl clothes. He may fit in with Amy now but they were so unpractical, embarrassing and not at all comfy.

Sam opened the door of Amy's bedroom with caution ready to face anything but was faced with a small blonde high school student littered in amongst paper on her small single bed. She looked up at the sound of her door being opened and smiled as Sam entered.

"Who are you?" she smiled even though she had a small crease between her eyebrows that told Sam she was annoyed no matter how big her smile was.

"I heard that if I wanted something I could come to you" Sam said as an answer to her question moving more into the room and shutting the door behind his teenage, female self.

"Where did you hear that from?" she asked as she sorted her schoolwork into piles while never taking her brown eyes off Sam

Sam had found the information he needed to find someone like her in this town from a gossiping group of girls while Dean had too much fun shopping for new inconspicuous clothes for Sam to wear. Dean decided if they had to find a teenage witch then Sam would have to play his part as a teenage girl and so they went shopping. Sam couldn't help but think the clothes Dean chose were not what someone would wear in public but as Dean had said, _I know what girls look good in_, and so Sam was dressed in a red mini denim skirt and a kind of white blouse that was too small even for his seventeen year old female self. The group of girls had been talking about Amy Wiener's help while they searched for clothes as they shot side way looks at Dean while giving Sam what he thought were 'evil looks'. And so Sam was sent off to play normal teenager with Amy Wiener.

"It doesn't matter, I need your help" Sam summed up out loud

"Fifty dollars" she said as she stood up off her bed and walked closer to Sam

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed while trying to work the money out of his obnoxiously small pockets. Sam handed Amy the money when he managed to get it out of his pocket which she shoved into her own denim shorts pocket. She walked over and knelt next to her bed and extracted two shoe boxes and an old leather book.

She looked up at Sam and said, "What are you after? I can do love spells, spells for good grades, revenge spells and a few more things but anything darker will cost you extra"

"What do you know about demons?"

"A few things, why?" she said as she crossed her legs to sit on her floor and gestured for Sam to do the same across from her with the boxes and book between them.

"You know of their existence?" Sam asked, shocked, as he tried to navigate sitting on the ground in a skirt. Why did Dean have to choose a skirt? Sam was getting angrier at his brother every moment. He turns Sam into a girl, then jokes about it, then dresses him like a living Barbie doll and sends him to play with Suzie Spellcaster by him/herself.

"I am a witch" she sneered

"What do you know about returning their humanity?" Sam said as he manager to finally sit on the ground in the skirt

"Oh, that's simply, I did one last week but it will cost an extra fifty plus materials" she said proudly while mentally calculating how much money she was getting from Sam.

"You did that?" Sam asked with anger rising in his voice


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural but hopefully one day I'll own a sweet lil' chevy

Author Note: Thanks to all people that are reading, it's so good to see people story alert my story and review them so positively. Thanks heaps. Tell me your favourite chapter so far ^^

Sam left Amy's house after paying her extra money and setting up a time to meet again. Sam saw the Impala parked down the street with Dean asleep in the front seat. Sam stalked up the car and tapped loudly against the window that Dean was using as a pillow scaring him awake. Usually she would feel bad about this but under these circumstances could care less.

Dean muttered something at Sam under his breath while she walked around the front of the car to get in the passenger's seat. He considered locking her out for a few seconds to annoy her but he knew he had put Sam through too much in the past few days already.

Sam climbed in rather awkwardly trying to manoeuvre in a skirt. She wanted to go back to the motel and change back into her regular attire even if her flannel went past her knees and she had to belt her jeans and roll the cuffs up more than 10 times. She closed her eyes and rested her head back on the seats headboard and let out a sigh.

"How'd it go kiddo?" Dean asked as he started the car and pulled it out onto the silent suburban road of this small Maine town.

"Witches..." Sam said simply and Dean understood completely how he felt. The 'brothers' didn't have fond memories, or feelings for that matter, of witches.

They drove down the road in silence as Dean let Sam relax a little, maybe he would let Sam have a beer back at the motel. Dean could tell Sam needed some rest from the way she had had her eyes closed the entire drive so far and was pinching the bridge of her nose; a nose that Dean realised looked just like their mothers. He hadn't realised how similar Sam looked to Mary like this. If Dean ever wondered what Sam would look like as a girl he knew now; Mary with dark hair.

Dean's eyes burned as he thought of their mother but he knew how to hold tears back from all his years of practise. Though he knew Sam could tell when he was upset and so he was briefly grateful that Sam had her eyes squished shut.

They were about five minutes away from the motel when Sam opened her eyes and let out a sigh. She unfolded a piece of paper that she had clasped in her hand the entire time since she left Amy's house. Dean saw her unfold the piece of notepad paper with really messy writing on it and cleared his throat as a way of starting a conversation.

"What you got there, Sammy?"

Sam looked over at Dean and was thankful to see that Dean wasn't calling him Samantha anymore. Ever since they found out it was Dean that caused Sam's transformation he had been awful silent and nice to Sam.

"List of what we need for the spell to return a demons humanity" Sam answered

"Anything easy to get?"

"Everything besides the main show" Sam answered rubbing the bags under her eyes, "We will need to kidnap a demon"

"Great..." Dean mumbled as he pulled the Impala into a parking space at the motel


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I assure you that I do not own Supernatural in the slightest.

Author Note: I've been trying to update nightly so sorry to the people reading this about them not being top notch. Sorry to my math teacher also, my math assignment is not yet started thanks to my new fanfiction addiction

Dean was getting impatient as he lay on his bed flicking through his Busty Asians Beauties magazine. Cas had informed the brother where they could find a demon and at what time they would be at the indicated place and if Sammy didn't hurry up then they would miss it. He sighed and looked at the bathroom door. Dean was feeling at least grateful that he had beaten Sam into the shower.

Dean slid the skin mag under his pillow to hide it from Sam and got up of his bed with a sigh. He knocked on the bathroom door and yelled for Sam to hear him, "Hey Princess! What's the hold up in there?"

He got no reply and sighed. Three days ago when Sam had changed into a girl he still seeming like Sam but now he was acting different. Dean hated to admit that he was starting to seem like a teenage girl.

"Dean..." came Sammy's high pitched voice from inside the bathroom but it wasn't as high pitched as it had been recently; Sam sounded faint.

Dean forgot all sense of decency out of panic and burst through the bathroom door, "Sam!"

He spotted Sam over the sink looking at her pores in the mirror. Sam saw Dean's reflection in the mirror and turned and let out a high pitched scream. "Dean get out! I'm in a towel!"

Dean quickly retreated out of the bathroom and securely shut the door before slumping next to the door trying to shake off the feeling of fear and adrenaline now pumping through his veins. _Teenagers..._Dean thought.

Sam came out of the bathroom dressed in her usual oversized jeans and flannel shirt scowling at Dean. "What was that?" she spat at him.

"I heard you say my name and thought you were in trouble" Dean mumbled still a little shocked from the events.

"I was talking about you not to you" Sam exclaimed

"'_I was talking about you not to you_? You're becoming more of teenage girl everyday Sammy" Dean said without thinking and swiftly had a tissue box thrown at his head from his younger brother.

"This is your fault Dean! If you weren't a smartass all the time we would be out of this town four days ago like we were meant to be" Sam irrupted

"I'm sorry Sam! I've said I'm sorry a thousand times, what more do you want?" Dean yelled back

Sam abruptly lost his usual fighting spirit and slumped down on his bed with a sigh leaving Dean a little unnerved to sit slowly down on his own bed eyes fixed on Sam.

After a few minutes of silence of Dean watching Sam for signs of anger he tentatively said, "C'mon, we've got us a demon to catch"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Author Note: Thanks to all the people reading, Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I wanted and sorry my writing is still scrappy, I'm working on my writing style so review please ^^ good and bad reviews both loved.

"Hey!" Dean screamed as he watched the demon figure shrink into the distance. He stopped chasing after the possessed middle aged man and looked back for Sam who has twenty metres behind him on her hands and knees.

Dean quickly jogged back to Sam as she was standing up and brushing dirt and grass off her torn jeans.

"What happened?" Dean enquired when he reached Sam and grabbed her by the elbow to help steady her.

"I...you know...I was..."

"Sometime today princess"

"I tripped on my jeans" Sam admitted avoiding his older brother's gaze

Dean had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop from smiling or saying something to him, he did have half a mind to tell Sam that he told him that she shouldn't wear her normal, oversized clothing. Instead he just put his arm around Sam's shoulder and said, "Let's go see if that demon fell for the trap"

They walked toward the trap they had set up in the area that the demon had run off to. They walked down the dark city street. The Winchester didn't think how odd it would look for a grown man to have his arm around a seventeen year old girl until an elderly couple cam stepping out of an apartment building and gave Dean a 'shame on you' glare.

"Are you alright honey?" the elderly woman asked Sam.

Sam just smiled and nodded nervously before peering up at Dean for an answer which caused the couple more reason to worry.

"Everything's fine, I came to walk my daughter home from her friend's house" Dean lied, it was a lame lie for Dean but it seemed to work on the couple. Who either thought Sam was younger than seventeen, Dean was older than thirty or were really bad at math.

Sam and Dean left the older couple watching after them as they continued down the street where they had been chasing the demon.

"Old ladies love you Sam" Dean joked once they were out of the couples hearing age.

"Shut up Dean" Sam grumbled back and looked down as they walked. Sam's cheeks began to feel hot and he knew they would be red. What her brother had said embarrassed her for some reason she didn't know. Dean looked down as Sam's hair fell like a curtain covering her blushing face.

Dean had seen Sam blush before, not so much in recent years but he remember times when Sammy was twelve and had his first crush. Sam would blush whenever Dean made a joke about Sam and the girl. Sam cheeks seemed to always be red in high school from jokes Dean would say. Dean smiled briefly before he had a thought that maybe Sam was becoming a seventeen year old girl in body and mind.

They walked about ten minutes after that and turned into a dark alleyway. It was dark and not exactly seedy but as seedy and dangerous as this small town was going to get and sure enough at the end of the little alleyway was the demon they had been chasing. He was pacing back and forth in his red spray painted devils trap cage.

Dean smiled to himself as they advanced down the alleyway, _Ran down an alleyway, demons are so predictable_, Dean thought.

Sam had to take two steps for every one of Dean's to stay at the same pace as Dean, _It's all your fault_¸ Sam thought shooting a look at Dean that went unnoticed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No supernatural owner am I

Author note: As always, thanks for reading and please review

"There's a hole in...your brothers pants Sam" Amy said as she noticed the rips in the overly sized jeans Sam was wearing tonight. Amy couldn't help but think how she was glad that Sam hadn't worn what she had the other day. She'd seen enough of Sam when she tried to sit down in her skirt and Amy didn't want to see her running around tonight in a denim skirt.

"Yeah I know" Sam answered shortly while casting a sideways glance at a tall blonde man in a leather jacket.

Amy raised her eyebrows at the older man in question when she asked, "you are?"

"Dean, Sammy's older brother. We have the demon trapped in a devils trap a few blocks back that way" he said while pointing over his shoulder. Dean wouldn't usually leave a demon trapped unguarded but he was stepping on eggshells around Sam since they found out he was the cause of Sam's transformation. Dean wanted to get back to the demon and get out of dodge with his little brother as soon as possible.

Amy could sense Sam's older brother's hurry and just nodded and started walking in the direction he pointed to. The brothers took her lead and strode in front of her in guide to where they had the demon trapped and ready for the young witches spell.

The short distance to their destination seemed longer than it really was. Amy felt so much like an awkward outsider around Dean and Sam. She felt as though she was intruding on something private. They may have been walking down a public and partially busy street on a late evening but the way Dean looked at Sam and the way his hand hovered near her in case she tripped on her clothes made Amy feel not welcome. She knew she wasn't but she had never felt this ignored by people all her life.

"This is my car" Dean stated after a few blocks and unlocked the car to pull out an overstuffed paper bag and jacket.

"Where is the other thing?" Amy asked looking around for eavesdroppers.

"Down there" Sam answered pointing towards an adjacent alleyway. Amy had to stifle a laugh as she realised that Sam and Dean answered questions directed to the other sibling.

"Follow me then" Amy said smugly as she started chin up towards the alleyway

"Not on my watch princess" Dean said pushing in front of her balancing the bag and jacket tucked under one arm as he had his hand hovering near his right side waist. Amy looked at Sam who was ghosting her hand around the same area.

Amy sighed and followed the Winchesters down the now dark alleyway with a suspicion at what they were at the ready to grab.

Amy saw the demon pacing back and forth trapped inside a map out weird symbols. Dean handed Amy the bag and the jacket to Sam, "Don't get cold" he warned his little sister.

Sam sourly put on her brothers jacket as Amy started to set up and light candles around the devils trap. Once she had finished making sure the candles were perfectly spaced she sat down crossed legged with a string of tied herbs in her hands. She gestured for Sam and Dean to step back. Sam did, Dean crossed his arms and stayed put.

Amy began reciting the Latin verse she needed from memory as the Winchesters anxiously watched the demon begin to writhe in pain.

**Not fantastic chapter I know. Sorry, I have been busy so this was quick. Coming to a close soon possibly so stay turned and please, please review. Praise or Flame, just review ^^ reviews always make my day better. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Author note: Ta-da

The demon lay flat on the ground on its back panting. Amy was blowing on the smoke coming from the burning herbs. Sam was squatting behind Amy watching hawk like everything she did. Dean was leaning against a wall his eyes on Sam watching for any sign of danger.

Dean hadn't had to have been this protective since Sam was about ten. Even then though Sam had looked more able to fight, now he/she looked so tiny and fragile. Sam as a girl was so much shorter than Dean was used to and so skinny but he knew he couldn't judge her, he remembered his mother was pretty tiny but still managed a good punch.

The demon continued to pant as the smoke continued to rise. This continued for ten minutes, ten very slow minutes for Dean. Sam was amused watching the goings on, Dean was not. It was getting early in the morning and the sun would rise soon and he could feel sleep deprivation and a need for coffee begin to swell inside of him. Sam was content without coffee and sleep, she was seventeen after all; Dean felt a little begrudging at this small plus for his now younger sister.

Dean noticed the demons breathing sped up slightly. His focus turned to the entire scene going on around him. The demons panting continued to speed up and Sam noticed Dean step closer towards her, consciously or not she wasn't sure.

"Should be soon" Amy announced as she began to blow the smoke in different directions, creating odd smoke patterns that everyone present in the dark alleyway found soothing.

Then suddenly the demons panting stopped and its head lulled to the side, body ridged and eyes unfocused.

"Is it dead?..." Sam whispered

"No, not yet"

"What happens now?" Dean asked as he took a step towards Sam that left him almost kneeing Sammy in the back

"Got holy water on you?" Amy asked either Sam or Dean, the Winchesters weren't sure but it was Dean that answered by pulling a silver flask from the inside of his jacket and swishing the contents around for emphasis.

"Good, splash him" Amy said, referring to the demon

"Can I do it?" Sam perked up standing up and swinging around to face Dean, hitting him by accident in the process.

"Ugh"

"Sorry Dean!" Sam squealed

"Don't worry Sammy; you're not strong enough to hurt me in your condition" Dean lied trying not to grab at his stomach where a bruise would be forming anytime now. _Ok, don't have to worry about Sam that much_, Dean thought.

Sam smiled and held his hand out for the flask. Dean was in two minds about whether to grant his brothers wish. He knew now that Sam was strong but she was still so small and fragile looking but when he saw the puppy dog look she was giving him Dean handed over the flask internally sighing at his weak will.

Sam smiled ridiculously and Dean wandered how much of the Sam he knew was left. She still had the puppy dog look Dean shrugged.

Sam turned around to face the demon excited at the chance to do something. She glanced down at Amy for her queue, smile still in place. Amy raised her eyebrows at Sam thinking how weird she was.

Sam opened the flask and directed a splash at the deceased looking demon on the floor in front of her. The water didn't make it though and Sam took a step forward after seeing Amy roll her eyes. Sam stepped over the red spray painted devils trap and extended her arm splashing water again. This time it made contact with the demon.

Stream rose off its skin with a burning sound. Sam looked down at Amy for direction, Amy raised her eyebrows in a way to say, _what are you waiting for? Keep going idiot. _

All it took was a second of distraction on all three parts. Sam was looking at Amy, Amy looking at Sam and in the nanoseconds it took for Dean to blink, none of them solely focusing on the demon before them. The demon took the opportunity and had Sam's small throat caught under his forearm.

Dean's gun was out in seconds and pointed at the demon and Amy was backing away looking for her chance to leave unnoticed.

Dean had his shot already aimed as he flicked off the safety.

"Don't even try it Winchester" the demon instructed but Sam's eyes were begging Dean for help.

**Please review, Praise or Flame, a review is a review ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or anything mentioned in this story**

**Author Note: I am so sorry for being a slow updater, when I joined FanFic I really hoped I would be a fast updater but I realise now that I have GIANT admiration for people that update quickly, it's pretty hard. Thanks for reading! Please review this new chapter! And I promise to update quicker in future and not do more than one story at a time XD**

"Let him go" Dean growled

"What's the magic word Deanie?" The demon singed back tightening its grip on Sam

"You know, I'm really sick of you demons and your bad jokes. Now, let my brother go"

"Brother?" the demon laughed

"Sister" Amy supplied Dean.

Amy always had a bad habit of correcting people and the look she got from Sam's older brother, the older brother with a gun in his hand, reminded her that she needed to work on stopping that but not before she slipped out of here unnoticed.

"Whatever! Just let Sammy go"

The demon just laughed and tightened his grip even more. Sam was started to have trouble breathing because of the pressure the demons arm had on her neck.

"Dean, help" Sam coughed out causing the demon to smirk

"What are you going to do now Deanie-Beanie?"

"Let her go or I shoot" He ordered

"Shoot all you like but that gun won't kill me. It will kill this lovely vet I'm wearing and probably this lil' lady I have in my arms though"

A bead of sweat dripped down Deans neck. He locked eyes with the demon and was in a staring contest with the thing for thirty seconds before the demon lost eye contact with Dean and stumbled back with a yelp. Sam sprung forward falling into Dean's arms. It took Dean a few seconds of holding his little sister protectively in his arms for him to realise that while the demon was focusing on him Sam had slammed her foot back into the demon kneecap before elbowing him in the pelvis.

The demon was now stuck in the devils trap by himself, on the ground in pain and Sam was out of the trap safely. No outside attention drawn, no one hurt and no gunshots fired.

"Wow Sammy" Dean managed to get out looking down at the top of Sammy's head that was buried into his chest.

Sam looked up questioningly at Dean, "What?"

"That was pretty bad arse for a girl" Sam pushed away from Dean with a pout on her face but Dean could see the gleam of pride in her eyes.

"What? Did you expect me to be completely helpless?"

"Well...Kind of"

Sam eyed Dean for a few more seconds before voicing a really good question, "What do we do now?"

"Amy will finish the ritual"

"Right, well, where is she?" Sam said looking around

"What? Dammit!" Dean cursed as he realised that the witch had taken off in the time that Sam had been at the demons mercy. "Let's go find her"

Dean started to walk down the alleyway to the main street to find the witch to complete the ritual of returning the demons humanity. The demon let out a laugh at their expense, Sam turned to face him.

"Shut up" she told the demon who just smirked before she turned back around to follow her brother in pursuit of Amy.

**Please review, Praise or Flame, a review is a review ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Still don't own supernatural but I'll keep you posted if that changes**

**Author Note: On Holidays so my life is fanfiction right now**

The sun was just beginning to rise and the early morning crew were out on the streets. There were joggers, dogs on leashes, the early commuters, the cafe workers pottering around setting up and the bar workers pottering around closing down.

Sam had to skip to catch up to Dean. Again for the second time in twelve hours, after the elderly couple the night before, Sam and Dean would probably look a bit odd. Sam, a seventeen year old girl, in men's clothes, with messy hair and obviously looked as if she had been up all night, chasing after a much older man who looked extremely agitated. In a small town people seem to notice the goings on around them and Sam had more than a few people becoming increasing worried for her.

Dean quickly glanced in Sam's direction to make sure she was still close behind before scanning both directions of the street in hopes of stopping Amy before she hid. No such luck for him though.

"Dammit" Dean cursed loudly drawing attention their way, "Slimy witches"

"Dean, what are we going to do now?" Sam voiced

"Do I look like I know?" Dean raised his voice causing a hurt look to play across Sam's facial features. He didn't mean to sound so angry or hurt Sam but he was getting frustrated with this case mixed with the exhaustion of standing up, watching over Sammy and the demon all night and the adrenaline rush wearing off. "Geez Sam, I'm Sorry"

"Let's just find Amy" Sam said turning away from Dean looking down the street.

Dean inwardly groaned, "How about you wait by the car? I can go find her" Dean had to actively think about not sighing or running his hand over his facial stubble.

Sam just nodded without turning around and walked the three metres towards the Impala. Dean decided to go right down the street at a fast walking pace. He figured Amy would've gone in the direction of the place where they met her the night before. Dean had made it near the end of the block before he glanced back at Sam to make sure she was safe and she was. She was happily, by which Dean meant grudgingly, leaning against the Impala fiddling with her nails.

Dean turned the corner still searching for Amy, to no avail. He kept a fast walking pace until he reached the end of the street and was met with a dead end and a young woman around twenty-three stretching. Dean briefly admired the dark haired early morning jogger before clearing his throat so she would notice his presence.

"Have you seen a blonde teenage girl, about this tall, she was wearing a purple hoodie"

The jogger gave Dean a smile that Dean was used to from women, "Sorry, I haven't. I can help you look for her?"

Dean returned the smile, "Any other time, hell yes but not today babe". Dean started to walk back the way he came, the jogger just shrugged him off but he turned around to say one last thing to the jogger, "By the way, nice legs"

The jogger smiled after Dean who was making he was back in the other direction intent on finding Amy who he figured was probably hiding in one of the little cafes near the alleyway where the demon was. Hopefully Sam was watching that no one went in or out of the alleyway.

He rounded the corner again and saw Sam in all her long hair and oversized men's clothes leaning against the Impala but she wasn't alone. Dean stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at his little brother and the teenage boy that Sam seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with. Dean checked the time on his phone and noted that he had only been gone five minutes.

Sam tried to do the smile he had seen from a few girls he had unsuccessfully hit on at Stanford before he met Jess, that smile that said 'Yeah, not interested' but this guy didn't seem to notice it or noticed the fact that Sam hadn't said anything just nodded and kept looking away.

"What school do you go to?" the kid asked as he put even less distance between himself and Sam than before

The kid wasn't getting the 'get screwed' attitude Sam sighed, "Stanford"

"Oh wow. Thought you were a high school senior. Stanford, huh? Impressive, I got into York County Community College last year, ya know, over in Wells. Studying Web Development, what about you?"

Sam sighed again, "I studied pre-law. I dropped out when my girlfriend was killed by a demon a couple weeks before I planned to ask her to marry me. So this demon killed her and my older brother and I started hunting supernatural creatures like werewolves, wendigos, vampires and stuff like that"

"What's a wendigo?"

"It's kind of an evolved cannibalistic human, nasty things but I haven't seen one of them since me and my brother killed one when I was twenty-two so that was a few years ago"

The kid laughed, "You're kind of weird. I like that. What did you say your name was?"

"I'm kind of busy"

"Hey there Sammy, what's happening?" Dean interrupted trying to keep the laugh out of his voice unsuccessfully

Sam looked up and was thankful for Dean being around for the first time in the past three days. The kid looked at Dean questioningly and then back to Sam's face which he could see was happy at the sight of this guy.

"Is this your boyfriend?"

"What?" Dean blinked, "his my younger brother"

"Younger brother?" the kid raised his eyebrows, looking over at Sam who just shrugged.

The kid took a few steps away from Sam and half coughed, half cleared his throat looking between the Winchesters trying to figure out how to get out of this situation.

"Get out of here, kid" Dean advised and the kid took his words to heart.

He turned on heel and nearly ran down the street. Sam started laughing while Dean just gave him a questioning look. Sam stopped laughing when she saw Deans questioning face.

"What? I didn't start talking to him, he started talking to him" Sam saw the flicker in his brothers eyes and knew Dean was thinking of a joke about him. "Where's Amy?" Sam said interrupting Dean's thoughts bringing him back to the present and reminding him that he failed to find one of the only people that could help them.

**Please review, Praise or Flame, a review is a review. Plus any type of review leaves me smiling stupidly at my computer ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

Sam hurried into the bathroom before Dean could claim it for the needs of his small bladder. Sam shut the bathroom door with enough force for it to slam but only enough so that her brother would question whether she did it on purpose or by accident; leaving him guilty about losing Amy all the same.

Sam rested her elbows on the sink supporting the weight of her head with her hands starring at herself in the mirror. She needed a hair brush, a shower and after breathing into her hand and smelling her breath she decided she needed to brush her teeth. She undid the belt that was holding her jeans up, the belt that Dean had pierced an extra hole into so that it was small enough for Sam to fit. The jeans fell off without any needed help they were that big.

Sam ran a hand threw her long, dark curls trying to get out the visible knots before she wet her hair. She turned the hot water tap as high as it would go before closing down the toilet seat and sitting down. She sighed and waited for steam to start rising from the crappy motel shower.

She watched the steam creep its way across the room, fogging the small mirror, towards her. With another sigh she stood up and started walking over to the shower unbuttoning her t-shirt as she went. She had two buttons left at the top to unbutton when she heard a soft thud against the door, followed by an equally soft groan.

Sam quickly buttoned her shirt back up and pulled on the jeans, using her hand to hold them up. She opened the bathroom door quickly with an annoyed look all ready on her face. Dean had evidently been leaning his forehead against the door and tripped slightly forward as the door was yanked away from him.

Sam gave Dean her carefully planned bitch face but faltered when she saw Dean blush with embarrassment of being caught whatever it was he was doing. Sam found herself actually starting to smile at Dean when he mumbled, "Sorry...I...uh...Sorry Sammy".

"What's up Dean?" Sam asked

Dean looked up at Sam with his green eyes and it took everything in Sam not to turn away from his intense gaze, "don't worry about it Sammy"

Sam swallowed and nodded switching her sights to look at Dean's shoes.

"Hey, Sammy listen" Sam's gaze flicked back up to Deans face again. "I'm going to go grab a drink; I'll be back soon, ok?" Dean said eyes still intensely on Sam's face.

Sam watched Dean's lips as he talked and smiled at him and nodded, "Sure Dean" she had to clear her throat, "I'll...I'll be here".

Dean's eyes stayed fixed on Sam's face for a few minutes and it wasn't until the steam from the shower stopped coming out from behind Sam and she realised there was no more hot water did she clear her throat again and indicate with her thumb towards the shower did Dean blink. Dean cleared his own throat, "I'll be back soon"

Sam smiled at him, "Cool, I'm going to take my shower now" she said shutting the door on Dean and his out of self staring and the thoughts about Dean's looks that Sam had been ignoring.

Dean watched Sam hurry into the bathroom, usually he would fight Sam for it, he needed to pee after all but he again, walking on eggshells around her. Instead Dean ignored his bladder and collapsed on his bed with a sigh. Shutting his eyes he began to welcome sleep when a flutter of wings brought him back into the realm of the awake.

He groaned inwardly and pushed himself off his bed to face Castiel, the angel, in all his trench coat glory standing perfectly still about two feet away from the end of Dean's bed.

"Dean"

"Cas?"

"We need to talk"

"Yeah, do you ever just stop in to ask me how I am?" Dean scrubbed a hand over his face

The angel looked a little taken a back, "How are you Dean?" he asked hesitantly

Dean looked through his fingers at the angel and took his hand away from his face, "What's up Cas?"

"It's about Sam"

"His already a girl, what more can there be? His pregnant?"

"No, Sam is not with child, his seventeen years old" Castiel informed him

"Seventeen year olds can have children" Dean argued for the sake of it

"I was under the belief that it was socially unacceptable with humans of that age to produce offspring this millennium"

Dean eyed the angel for signs of humour before mentally laughing at the angels slightly tilted head, "What about Sam?"

"He is still female, Dean"

"Hadn't noticed Cas"

Castiel tilted his head, confused about how Dean hadn't noticed, "He is beginning to remember himself less and you have lost the witch. It has been a week; his memory loss will start to degrade daily. Very soon he may not even be able to remember you are his brother"

Dean glanced towards the bathroom door as Castiel's words sunk in. _Sammy can't forget me_,Dean told himself. He heard the water groan on. "What do I do Cas?" Dean asked turning his head to find the angel gone.

Dean stood and walked over to the bathroom; he rested his forehead on the door of the bathroom and groaned. _He may not even be able to remember you are his brother, _Castiel's words repeated in his head. The door pulled back sharply and Dean stumbled forward before restoring his balance.

Dean avoided looking at Sam, "Sorry...I...uh...Sorry Sammy". He thought that Sam was in the shower, he didn't think that Sam would catch him.

"What's up Dean?" Sam said, she didn't sound angry; usually Sam would be pissed to hell and would be fixing Dean with one hell of a bitch face. Dean looked up at Sam and saw her smiling, he searched her eyes. There was no way Sam would forget him.

"Don't worry about it Sammy" Dean said watching as Sam bowed her head. Dean didn't know why she did but she was blushing and biting her bottom lip, fear peeked in his stomach. His Sammy wouldn't blush or bite his bottom lip.

Dean needed to know that Sam was still in there, he needed to test her. "Hey, Sammy listen. I'm going to go grab a drink, I'll be back soon"

Dean watched Sam; his Sam would get pissed at him for leaving him here to go drink himself silly. But she just smiled and blushed deeper, "Sure Dean, I'll...I'll be here" she seemed to choke out. She wasn't angry at all, she was something completely different and the fear in Dean's stomach began to eat into his intestines.

Dean stared at Sam; there was still a chance she would scream at him. Yell, and grumble, and shot him bitch face glares, and throw his hands up in the air and all the other angry things his Sam did that Dean was used to.

Sam just looked around nervously and started playing with her hair; Dean wondered if she even noticed the nervous tick of her playing with her hair. Dean turned around and grabbed the keys to the Impala, after this he could really use a drink. He heard Sam mumbled something and shut the bathroom door.

Dean walked out of the motel room, he could use a drink but he could use a witch more. The Impala's engine roared all the way to Amy's house, breaking the speed limit by at least double the legal speed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Still don't own supernatural but I'll keep you posted if that changes**

**Author Note: Sorry for this travesty of a chapter but I realized how fanfiction neglecting I was so I quickly wrote this, so sorry for the update wait if anyone is still sticking with the fanfiction, or welcome new readers, I promise to update regularly as a personal near Christmas present to you ^^ Anyway, yes, travesty of a chapter that is unchecked, unedited, unbeta'd and un-second-read.**

The lights in the witches house were out for the night. The family had evidently retired to a soundless and dark sleep. Dark being the operative word for Dean, the cover of night always lending him a helping hand during breaking and entering's.

The front door of the house had been almost pathetically easy to unlock to Dean but he prepared himself with his gun in front of him nonetheless. Knowing witches something was almost definitely going to jump out and knowing witches it would be disgusting and would probably leave a stink that was stick to Dean for a least a week.

Dean navigated easily up the dark stairs and down the hallway stopping at the first door on the left. It creaked slightly as Dean nudged it with his foot after turning the doorknob, gun at the ready. The room was almost completely dark, a little blue nightlight lit the room up in a creepy blue hue but the blue hue seemed to lull a young boy of about nine years old into a deep sleep. Amy's nine year old brother Jude was snuggled tight into blue blankets that matched the colour of his nightlight, Dean breathed a sigh of relief before slowing and quietly closing the door again, breathing another sigh of relief when he couldn't hear the kid stir from within his room.

On the other side of the hall was a door nearly identical to that of the one that Dean had just entered except for the multi-coloured lettering spelling _Amy_ on the door at eye level. Dean rolled his eyes at himself before slowly turning the doorknob, gun more at the ready now that he knew he was actually about to be in the presence of a witch.

"Oh God please don't let there be anything gooey," Dean whispered to himself as the door swung slowly open.

A body that had to be Amy the small, teenage witch lay in the bed and the room – unlike that of her brothers – was utterly dark and devoid of a nightlight. Dean stepped quietly, making sure to lessen the impact of the sound of his footfall on the carpet, over towards the bed. His gun aimed perfectly at Amy, distrust and stress keeping his trigger finger at the get go to fire at a teenage girl if need be.

"Saoire dom fein," screeched a voice as the door bangs shut loudly behind Dean.

The screeching was unbearable and Dean drops to his knees, hands swooping up to cover his ears. The screeching continues and it so piercing that it seems to interfere with Dean's vision. He looks up in the direction of the screeching, to the door where he just entered.

Amy's stuck to the door, feet off the floor, screeching her head off. There's obviously no wind in the room but the witches hair is wind swept and blowing furiously around her head. Her eyes lock onto Deans and the screeching stops along with the gush of wind in the windless bedroom. The room is silent, the world seems to have stopped. And then theres's music. It's as if Dean ears are radio speakers making pop music flow smoothly into his brain. Not music Dean likes at all and it hurts just as much as the screeching, and not just because its pop music.

So Dean does the only thing he can think of, he struggles to his feet and walks over to the witch standing next to the door. Dean's gun handle hits the witch and she falls down unconsciously.

"That was easy," Dean mutters as he bends over and picks up the limp, unconscious form of the witch, "Sonuvabitch, you're way to heavy."

"Oh good, you've got her," Dean swung around at the monotone sound of Castiel's voice.

"Cas, what? Why are you here?"

"I was making sure you had the witch," Castiel said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're kidding, right? You know what, never mind. Let's just, I dunno take the girl to the Impala –"

"What are you doing with my daughter? Eric!" screams the chubby woman Dean recognises at Amy's mother.

A large, bald man runs into the small bedroom to see Dean with a gun holding his dead to the world teenage daughter over his shoulder. He instinctively lunges at Dean.

"Whoa, whoa! It's not what it looks like. Hey! Oh come on. Oof! This isn't fair, you're like the size of a whale!" Dean yells while avoiding the cat like lunges of the large man while balancing a gun and a witch. "Cas!" he calls before noticing the distinct absence of a certain angel, "dammit Cas, you coward!"

Dean manages to slip out of the bedroom door away from a wailing mother and bombarding father and trips running down the stairs, almost falling over and breaking someone's neck – either his or Amy but definitely almost someone's.

As Dean runs crashing out of the front door he hears the familiar click of loading a shotgun behind him. The bang of the shotguns echoes and he sees it bust a hole in the side of a silver ford in the drive way of Amy's house. Dean runs, ducking, to the Impala.

Dean throws the witch into the passenger seat as he slides quickly into the driver's seat. He fumbles with the car keys before sticking them into the ignition, he can see the father running with an aimed shotgun at him.

"Come on, Come on!" the ignition starts, "Yes!"

The car zooms off as another shot fires off, the Impala swerves as Dean flinches before it turns speeding around a corner.

"That was close," says the familiar voice from the backseat

"Dammit Cas!"

**Please review, Praise or Flame, a review is a review. Plus any type of review leaves me smiling stupidly at my computer ^^**


End file.
